In one conventional method of forming a refrigeration apparatus cabinet, a liner is spaced from a shell and foamed-in-place insulation is formed therebetween. To provide electrical power to electrical apparatus within the refrigeration cabinet, or to connect components within the sealed refrigeration system, a tunnel is provided between the shell and the liner. The conductors or tubing mounted at a rear wall of the shell pass through the tunnel into the cabinet.
In some instances, it is desirable to provide the conductors or tubing in the space between the shell and the liner embedded in the foamed-in-place insulation. While the routing of the conductors or tubing in the space is straightforward, problems result where these devices exit the space. Particularly, a process opening must be provided in the shell, commonly in the deck. However, expanding foam insulation tends to escape through any opening. To prevent such escape, foam stops must be provided for stopping the foaming action at the opening. Moreover, any covering of such openings must be satisfactory to meet U.L. requirements for a metal barrier.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.